A lullaby
by Anna-Selene-Darkness
Summary: Eve have nightmares


**A/N: Em… just a one short. Takes place after my "Meeting" story which was finally finished some days ago, but after "Perhaps everything is going to be OK". Well, it's not the best story, I know. The real Underworld will be much better! This one is something like bad influence of SeleneDeathDealer21 (I will bite you!). No blood, no cruelty… Just something that I call "pink shit". Well, my next video will be scary enough, so, I think that I can let myself to write this one. Feel free to leave your comments.**

* * *

Eve woke up with a scream, jumping on the bed. Selene opened her eyes a moment later; there was a pistol in her hand. She quickly examined the room and understood that there were not any enemies. There was just her daughter who had nightmare.

"Hey, hey" Selene gently touched Eve's cheek. "It's OK. It's just a bad dream."

The girl instantly hid her face on Selene's chest, hugging her. Selene froze for a moment in shock. She didn't expect it. She was cold with everyone expect her Michael, but of course he didn't hug her like this ever. It was he who always tried to cheer her up. But now she had his daughter who needed them both. They will find Michael, not there were just Selene and Eve. And Selene pressed her child closer to her chest. She didn't really know that to do, so, she just let her now awaken motherly love to take control over her body. Selene gently stroke Eve's long hair and whispered something gently in her ears. Whey sat like this for a long time, but Selene suddenly understood that she liked it. She liked the feel that her child needed her. She liked Eve's love. And she tried to give all that she had in her heart to Eve. She had no people to love during her 6 hundred years, so, she gave all love that could exist during her long life to Michael. Now she felt like if her love multiplied and the big part belonged to Eve. To her child. To Michael's child.

_Now I know that it means to be a mother._

Finally she felt that Eve stopped to sob and gently took her face in her arms, looking at her. Eve's eyes that looked like Michael's were so big now. Tears still were in them, making them even more beautiful than they were. Selene felt that her breath went away.

"What's wrong?" Selene finally asked. "What did you see?"

"I was in the ANTIGEN again. There were you, you didn't come to help me, I cried for you. And then _they _came and… they started to prepare me for surgery… I was so scared…"

"Come on, it's just a dream. I'm here" Selene gently stroke Eve's hair again. "I would never let anything bad happen with you again. I promise. No, I swear! Do you hear me? I swear. Nothing bad will happen with you. I will die, but I will keep you safe."

Eve opened her mouth. Nobody ever told her so beautiful words before. She was touched. The girl hid her face on her mother's chest and felt that she rocked her slightly.

"May I ask you something?" Eve whispered.

"What?"

"Can you sing for me?"

Selene froze. She didn't expect it.

_Come on, Selene! You are mother now! Feels like you have to make up for at least a part of lost time._

"I didn't sing for ages, but I know one lullaby. Where was a time when I had nightmares too," Selene thought about time after Marcus' death. "And your father sang it to me. At first he did it to make me smile, because I was much older than he but I was acting like a baby." Selene smiled a little. "Later it became something like a tradition. It was like our personal joke. I remember this lullaby."

"Will you sing it for me? Nobody ever sang for me." Eve looked at Selene's eyes.

They lay back on the bed, hugging each other. Selene licked her lips.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are…"

Eve closed her eyes. She felt so peaceful. It was like if this lullaby really showed her that her mother was not going to leave her. That she really was going to protect her during her whole life. They will find Michael and everything will be alright. They will be happy together.

"Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are…"

* * *

**A/N: OK, I hope that you like this "pink shit"))))) Always yours – Anna.**


End file.
